1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a sliding bar buckle with opposing locking teeth on the sliding bar and on the bearing surface.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the prior art, sliding bar buckles are well-known. Examples of these buckles may be found in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,608,735 and 4,903,378. However, these sliding bar buckles are deficient in that they do not adequately grip the straps under many circumstances.